


Swipe Right

by wintersldr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bucky is an art major, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Football Player Steve, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Past Relationship(s), frat boy!steve, i might add additional tags in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersldr/pseuds/wintersldr
Summary: college au in which bucky matches with frat boy and quarterback steve rogers on tinder.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! i literally randomly got this idea like an hour ago and started writing. i decided to leave the first chapter short, and i'll make them longer as i go on. 
> 
> i decided they would go to NYU, but i wanted to change the name of the football team so just be aware that i made that change there :)
> 
> anyways, i hope y'all enjoy! i think i really like the general idea i have for this so far, so we'll see how it goes.
> 
> i'm picturing bucky to have his short hair in this, and steve to look kinda like he does in infinity war. i'm just a long hair/bearded steve stan and i have to envision that in every fic i write ok

Bucky was drunk when he made his Tinder profile. And it wasn’t totally his idea either. Nat and Wanda definitely had most of the say in which pictures he chose and what his bio was. 

“Use that one of him at the party from New Years,” Nat said. “He looks hot.”

“What does your opinion matter when you don’t even like guys?” Bucky asked, taking another swig of his beer. 

“I can still appreciate good looking men even if I don’t want to fuck them,” she rolled her eyes at him. “Men.”

Wanda laughed and kept scrolling through Bucky’s phone, and he  _ really  _ hoped he didn’t have any embarrassing pictures on there. He hadn’t thought to check before handing his phone over. Or more like, having his phone taken from him. He was 75% sure there weren't any dick pics in there.

They were all curled up on Bucky’s couch, with half-empty bottles of wine and beer bottles littering the table. Their abandoned containers of Chinese food take-out had been pushed aside, but Bucky’s mouth was watering for more of the walnut chicken he’d had.

“The hard part is the bio,” Nat said. “You don’t want to seem like a douche, but you want to seem interesting.”

“No emojis,” Wanda said. “Emojis are an immediate red flag.”

“No quotes from  _ The Office _ either,” Nat said.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “C’mon, there’s plenty of things better than  _ The Office.  _

“Ooh! Use that picture,” Wanda said as Nat scrolled through his camera roll. “You have to include a shirtless one.”

“A tasteful shirtless one,” Nat agreed. 

Bucky had never wanted to download Tinder, he’d always thought it was stupid. All of his friends were on it and seemed to just use it for hook-ups, and Bucky wasn’t really into hook-ups.

He’d had his fair share at parties in his freshman year, but he hated it. It seemed especially worse with people he met on the internet. There were some weirdos out there.

“Alright, take a look,” Nat passed his phone back to him and filled up her wine glass.

They’d picked several pictures of him: one of him from the party, a selfie he’d taken a few weeks ago, one when him and Nat went out to get coffee (and to be honest, he did really like that one) and a shirtless one from their beach trip on spring break. They weren’t bad choices.

His bio read:  _ 19, art history major, avid nerd and music listener. tell me about the music you’re listening to and what you nerd out on. _

Bucky snorted and handed the phone back to Nat, shaking his head.

“It’s ridiculous,” he said. “But whatever.”

Wanda stretched out on the couch, setting her feet in Bucky’s lap and resting her head against the back of the couch.

“You just need to meet someone, B,” she said, her eyes closed. “It’ll help you move on.”

Bucky tried to ignore the pain in his chest when Wanda brought up Brock, but finished off his beer with a shrug. 

“I have moved on,” he said simply. 

He didn’t know if that statement was true or not, but he figured if he said it enough it would be. 

“Holy shit,” Nat breathed and turned Bucky’s phone screen to face Wanda. Wanda’s eyebrows raised and her face mirrored the shocked look on Nat’s face.

“Holy fuck! You have to swipe right,” she said.

“Let me see,” Bucky said, reaching over for the phone but Nat held it out of his reach.

“‘ _ Senior at NYU, Quarterback of the Black Panthers, Majoring in architecture and business,’”  _ Nat read off. “Blah, blah, blah. At least he doesn’t have any emojis in his bio.”

Bucky frowned. That sounded too familiar.

She turned the phone towards him, and he muttered something along the lines of “holy fucking fuck.”

Steve fucking Rogers.

Steve Rogers, Quarterback of the football team, frat boy Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers who Bucky had assumed was 100% straight and  _ also _ had a girlfriend, last time Bucky had heard.

“He probably just accidentally clicked the wrong settings,” he said, cracking open another beer bottle and taking a drink. “Or someone’s catfishing as him.”

“Only one way to find out,” Nat said, a smirk on her face. She turned the phone back to herself, and Bucky reached forward to snatch it out of her hands. She squealed and tried to crawl out of his reach, but he grabbed onto her arm and reached to grab the phone, both of their hands fighting to grab it. He felt his fingers slip over the screen and Nat gasped, a loud noise silencing their fight for the phone.

His phone screen had lit up with a few words that made Bucky either want to scream or laugh, he wasn’t sure.

_ You have a new match! _


	2. Chapter 2

_You have a new match!_

Nat and Wanda screamed, and Bucky tossed his phone across the room. He didn’t want to look at it.

“You fucking matched!” Nat yelled, clambering off the couch to go pick up Bucky’s phone. He wished he could sink further down into the cushions and disappear entirely.

“He probably accidentally swiped,” Bucky groaned. “Unmatch with him. Please.”

“No fucking way,” Wanda laughed. “You matched with Steve Rogers!”

Bucky couldn’t say he’d never thought about it. But he tried to not think about straight guys. Yet, it was hard not to whenever they went to football games. They weren’t really his thing, but sometimes - just _sometimes,_ he couldn’t complain about looking at sweaty guys.

And Steve Rogers wasn’t bad to look at. He was tall, probably several inches taller than Bucky, and built like a fucking brick house. He had tousled blonde hair and in the recent months had grown a beard, and Bucky couldn’t say he _wasn’t_ attractive.

“What should we say?” Nat asked, passing the phone to Wanda.

“Don’t fucking message him!” Bucky’s cheeks were flushed, his stomach filled with anxious butterflies. “It’s probably a joke, he’s probably laughing with all of his friends right now.”

“You know that isn’t true,” Nat rolled her eyes at him. “He’s like, the nicest guy ever.”

Bucky groaned, because he did know it wasn’t true. Steve wasn’t like the stereotypical frat boy football players. He knew he wouldn’t do something like that, but that was the only reasonable explanation he could think of.

“Don’t message him,” Bucky nearly begged. He reached over and plucked the phone out of Nat’s hand, shoving it into his back pocket. “It’s already embarrassing enough that we matched.”

“C’mon, he’s hot as hell,” Wanda said. She laid down on the couch, resting her head in Nat’s lap and Nat twisted her hair around her fingers. 

“He is,” Bucky said softly. “Doesn’t he have a girlfriend?”

“I think so,” Nat frowned. “But to think of it, I haven’t seen him and Sharon together at any of the parties lately.”

Steve had been dating Sharon Carter for as long as Bucky had been going to NYU. She was the stereotypical blonde beautiful girl, majoring in journalism. Bucky felt like he lived in a cheesy Romcom movie.

Wanda’s eyes had slipped shut as Nat continued to play with her hair. Nat smiled fondly down at her and looked back up at Bucky, a light flush on her cheeks. She would have said it was from the wine, but Bucky knew the truth. He’d always noticed how Nat looked at Wanda.

“I really do think it would be good for you to at least get out there and talk to someone,” she said softly. “Every guy isn’t Brock.”

“I know,” he said. “I know that.”

“We just want you to be happy,” she said.

“I want you to be happy, too,” he said, and directed his gaze down to Wanda and back up at Nat. Her cheeks flushed a deeper pink.

The conversation lulled after that, and Bucky turned his attention to the tv. They had been watching _That 70’s Show_ before the whole Tinder ordeal, and he’d missed a few of his favorite episodes. Wanda and Nat reminded him of Eric and Donna, best friends who were just bound to fall in love. He’d been betting on it for years now.

He wondered which character that made him.

Nat dozed off next to him, Wanda’s head still in her lap. She had a faint smile on her lips, even in her sleep.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

_Steve sent you a new message!_

He didn’t believe his eyes, it was probably a joke. With shaky hands, he opened Tinder and looked at his messages.

_Steve: Star Wars nerd, definitely. That and Game of Thrones. Also, I love Tame Impala, Fall Out Boy, Led Zeppelin and when I’m all by myself, Harry Styles._

_Steve: Don’t tell anyone._

Bucky read over the messages a few times, not sure if he really believed what he was seeing. 

_Bucky: your secret is safe with me_

He sent the reply, and immediately locked his phone and set it down in his lap. He focused on the tv and tried to ignore the anxiety in his stomach.

His phone buzzed within a few minutes.

_Steve: What are yours? You’ve got dirt on me, I feel it’s only fair for me to have the same on you._

_Bucky: i love star wars too. i haven’t finished game of thrones, big fan of robb stark. big space nerd and i love lord of the rings too_

_Bucky: and i listen to a lot of everything, it’s hard to pick favorites tbh_

There was about ten minutes until Steve replied again. Bucky had just left his phone open on Tinder, and saw the notification pop up on his screen.

_Steve: I can’t believe you haven’t watched all of it. You need to, as soon as possible. I take it you haven’t seen the Red Wedding episode._

_Bucky: i havent, but ive heard people talk about it all the time_

_Bucky: should i be worried?_

_Steve: Oh, definitely. I won’t spoil it for you. You’ll have to watch it soon._

_Bucky: will do. should i have tissues? or a shoulder to cry on?_

Bucky waited for Steve’s reply for a few minutes, anxiously tapping his fingers on his legs.

_Steve: I can definitely help you out there. :)_

Bucky smiled, and typed out a reply. 

_Bucky: you have an endless supply of tissues handy?_

_Steve: Nah. A shoulder to cry on, if you’re interested._

Bucky typed out several messages, and ended up deleting each one and then typing something else out. Was he flirting with Steve Rogers?

Or was he so drunk that he was making up whole scenarios in his head?

_Bucky: definitely interested. hopefully that’s not all you’re good for?_

Steve didn’t answer for ten minutes. Bucky got up and cleaned off the coffee table, putting the leftovers in the fridge and tossing the empty alcohol bottles in the recycling bin. He grabbed a spare blanket and tossed it over Wanda and Nat, brushed his teeth and stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed.

Still no reply from Steve.

He anxiously chewed on his lip and quickly typed out a message.

_Bucky: sorry lmao, i’ve been drinking so i probably don’t make much sense_

Smooth, Bucky. That wasn’t the most stereotypical second message ever.

Steve didn’t reply, and Bucky went to sleep.

  
  


In the morning, he had two messages from Steve. He also had like fifteen new matches, but he quickly scrolled through them and went to his conversation from the previous night with Steve.

_Steve: Sorry, fell asleep. Had an AP test this morning._

_Steve: And, definitely not all I’m good for. Fun night? ;)_

Normally, the winking emoji would make Bucky want to vomit, but coming from Steve - it made his stomach do somersaults.

He got up and quickly showered and brushed his teeth, and followed the smell of freshly brewing coffee out to the kitchen. Nat was up and leaning against the counter, a steaming mug in her hands. Her red hair was damp and pulled half up into a messy updo, strands hanging down in front of her face. She hadn’t put her contacts in yet and had thick glasses perched on her nose.

“Morning,” she said. “Wanda had class.”

“When are you two going to date already?” Bucky asked. The two seemed to be in a perpetual state of flirting, but not quite flirting.

Nat shook her head, sliding a mug across the counter to Bucky. “We’re just friends.”

Bucky snorted. “And I’m straight.”

At that comment, Nat threw a dish towel across the counter at him.

“Speaking of,” she smirked. “Did you message Steve last night?”

He poured a little bit of creamer in his coffee and stirred it, watching it turn a pale milky color. 

“No,” he said.

“Liar!” Nat smirked. “What did you guys talk about?”

“Not much,” he shook his head. “He likes _Star Wars_ . And _Game of Thrones_.”

“And? Is he gay?” 

“I don’t know,” he said. “I can’t tell.”

Nat huffed and grabbed Bucky’s phone from his back pocket, scrolling through the messages him and Steve had exchanged. She raised an eyebrow as she slid the phone back to him.

“He’s not _not_ gay,” she said. “Flirt with him more. Here, let me see.”

She typed out something in the messages to Steve, and turned it so Bucky could read it. 

_Bucky: definitely fun. would’ve been more fun with you there though._

Bucky groaned and made a gagging noise. “That’s so cheesy!”

“Yeah, and so what? Maybe he likes cheesy messages,” she shrugged. “I do sometimes.”

Before Bucky could say anything, Nat clicked _send._ He closed his phone and put it into his pocket, putting his head in his hands.

“Hey, don’t panic like you always do,” she said. “You have no reason to panic. Maybe something good could come from this.”

Nat ended up leaving to go to her classes, and Bucky sat down at his desk to get started on his studying. He didn’t have any classes scheduled for the rest of the week, but he had mountains of homework to get started on. He had about a dozen art pieces to study and write papers on, a still life to draw, and research to do about his final projects. He had to study the art and life of a foreign country and pick the most influential pieces - and he had no idea where to start.

His bedroom was a mess, but it was usually that way. He hadn’t made his bed, and books and papers were haphazardly stacked on his desk and nightstands. A stack of old records sat at the end of his bed, propping an ancient record player up on them. He had old movie posters held up on his wall by tacks and plants he’d forgotten about growing over his windowsill.

He was having trouble putting words onto the paper for his piece on _The Raft of the Medusa by_ _Théodore Géricault._ He’d studied this piece so much, but he just couldn’t focus on the details or the meaning, he kept thinking about messaging Steve.

He had left his phone plugged in across the room, and took a break to check it.

Two messages from Steve.

_Steve: You’ll have to invite me over next time, I’ll be there._

_Steve: Is that picture taken in California?_

Steve had been looking at the shirtless picture of Bucky. He’d been looking at it.

Bucky felt like he couldn’t breathe.

_Bucky: yeah, santa monica pier. my sister lives there so i visit a lot_

_Steve: Are you two close?_

Him and Steve exchanged messages for hours. They talked about his sister and his family, and he briefly mentioned his parents but didn’t go into detail. They talked about what classes both of them were taking, what classes they enjoyed the most and which ones they hated. 

Bucky didn’t expect Steve to be so… interesting to talk to. But he was easy to talk to, and the conversation never died.

And he was so comfortable talking to him.

Bucky left his phone for a few hours to finish his homework and tried to organize his growing to-do pile, and heard the front door open as Nat got home.

She had her phone tucked between her cheek and shoulder and was laughing at something, grocery bags balanced on her hip as she closed the door with her foot. Bucky grabbed the bags from her as she hung up the phone and helped her unpack them, all while relaying most of his conversations to her.

“So, he’s basically the nicest guy ever,” she said as she sliced up onions and tossed them into a pan. The smell made Bucky’s stomach growl, and he realized he hadn’t eaten anything all day.

“I still don’t buy it,” he shook his head. “We’ve never even interacted in real life. He probably didn’t even know I existed.”

Nat shrugged and stirred the vegetables in the pan, sprinkling seasonings in with her other hand. He’d never been good at cooking and he was lucky to have made it as far as he did. Once Nat and him moved in together, she had done all the cooking.

“That’s the thing with online dating,” she said with a shrug. “You’ll meet people you usually wouldn’t meet.”

“So philosophical,” he rolled his eyes and grabbed dishes out of the cupboard. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he quickly scanned over the message.

_Steve: By the way, if you want, you can text me instead. 282-597-8383 :)_

“He gave me his number,” he said, more in shock than to Nat.

“He’s definitely interested,” she smirked. “I still can’t believe it.”

“How do you think I feel, Nat?”

He typed out a message and sent it, before tossing his phone onto the couch.

_Bucky: you give your number out to every person you meet on the internet?_

Him and Nat ate dinner, grilled vegetables and chicken, and quizzed each other on their exam notes. Nat was majoring in biochemistry, and even though Bucky didn’t understand any of it, he was happy to help Nat study when he could. Sometimes she had him sketch out things to help her memorize them.

He hated the anxious butterflies that were fluttering around in his stomach. Bucky had always hated developing crushes on people. It always happened too fast and too hard, and he almost always made a fool out of himself. He’d always been like that. He’d always trusted people too fast, and it had fucked him over.

And so now, he was scared to even let someone in.

He finally let himself check the text notification that had been bothering him for over an hour.

_Steve: Yeah, which one is this?_

Bucky couldn’t control the smile that grew on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope people enjoy this fic! i kind of speed wrote the first and second chapter before i went to bed last night. usually when i write fics i write out a whole plot plan, but i just wanted to get this one on paper.
> 
> hope you're liking it if you stuck through and read the second chapter!
> 
> x  
> -m


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky and Steve texted every day for the next week. He was drowning in his schoolwork, he’d taken more classes than he usually did this year. He didn’t see much of Nat either.

Some days it was just small talk, others they talked about everything about themselves. Steve flirted with him, and as much as Bucky tried to keep himself from doing it, he flirted back.

He was flirting with  _ Steve Rogers.  _

Of course no one would believe him though.

“I really don’t want to go, Nat,” he groaned as she tugged him out of their apartment. It was cold outside and Bucky pulled his coat tighter around himself.

“I already told Wanda and Scott we’d be there,” she said. “No excuses.”

She was dragging him to the football game, even though that was the last place he wanted to be right now. He knew Steve wouldn’t see him, but he had this awful image of him running into him and Steve laughing and saying it was all a joke.

“You know I don’t even really enjoy football,” he said.

“You better,” she laughed and hooked her arm through his. “Your new boytoy does, so you’re gonna have to suck it up.”

“He isn’t my boytoy,” he grumbled.

Nat ignored him and pulled him towards campus, where crowds of students in black and purple were joining up outside the stadium. They filed into the stadium with everyone, most of which were already drunk, and Nat spotted Wanda and Scott a few rows from them. 

Her and Bucky squeezed down the row and took their seats, Bucky next to Nat and Scott. Scott Lang was one of Nat’s other best friends, and he and Bucky got along well. They had met at a few parties, and Scott knew how to party. He was tall and gangly, with jet black hair and warm eyes. He reminded Bucky of a golden retriever, but in a good way.

Scott grinned and high fived Bucky, and went back to his conversation with the girl next to him. The stadium was slowly filling up with students and visitors, and the cheers were starting to get louder.

The announcer started talking over the loudspeaker, announcing the players from the home and visiting teams. As he mentioned the Black Panthers, the band started playing their loud tune and the team ran out onto the field.

Nat nudged Bucky in his ribs, and his eyes zeroed in on the guy in the front.

Steve had his uniform and helmet on, but he recognized  _ Rogers  _ and the number 17 on the back. Bucky’s eyes traveled over his wide shoulders which narrowed to a slim waist, and even lower.

Thank god for football uniforms.

Steve was tossing a football back and forth with one of his teammates, his eyes scanning the crowd between throws.

Bucky was suddenly grateful that he was out of sight.

The game started, and Bucky faintly listened to the commentators and Scott explaining things loudly in his ear, but he was focused on #17.

Steve was  _ good. _ He was fast, and scored a few times during the game. Bucky stood and cheered with everyone whenever he did.

At halftime, Bucky could see Steve on the sidelines as he took his helmet off. His blonde hair was disheveled under his helmet and his brow was covered in sweat. One of his teammates handed him a water bottle and Steve poured… well, he poured the whole thing over the top of his head.

Bucky felt like he had to make sure his jaw wasn’t on the ground next to his feet.

“You’ve got a bit of drool on your chin,” Nat laughed in his ear. He flipped her off and glanced back towards Steve, who was laughing and playfully shoving one of his teammates. His eyes were scanning through the crowd again.

The game continued, and when Steve scored the winning touchdown, Bucky jumped to his feet and screamed with the rest of the stadium. His team lifted Steve up onto their shoulders as the roar of the crowd filled Bucky’s ears and chest, everyone chanting Steve’s last name.

_ Rogers! Rogers! Rogers! _

_ Bucky: you know, i’m not super educated in football, but i know enough to know you did a good job out there _

_ Bucky: and you looked great _

  
  
  


It was around midnight that night when Steve called him.

It scared Bucky, he had been focused on the episode of  _ Game of Thrones  _ he was watching, and his phone vibrating on the nightstand had made him jump.

And when he saw that it was Steve’s contact name, his heart jumped up into his throat. He gave it a few rings, and he knew if he waited any longer it would go to voicemail.

He picked up and held it up to his ear, willing his voice to not come out high pitched.

“Uh, hi?”

“Hi.”

Bucky realized he hadn’t ever heard Steve’s voice. It was softer than he thought it’d be.

“I’m not used to talking to people on the phone.”

“Me either, really. Is this okay? I guess I should’ve asked before I called.”

Bucky twisted a loose thread from his blanket around his finger over and over again.

“It’s okay.”

“Okay. Good.”

“You played really well today,” Bucky said. He couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Thanks,” Steve said. Bucky could hear faint music in the background, and wondered what he was listening to. “I guess that’s good coming from someone who doesn’t like football.”

“Well, I never said I  _ don’t like  _ football, it’s just… not my thing,” Bucky laughed nervously.

“We might have an issue then,” Steve said.

“Oh,” Bucky said, his voice faltering. “I mean, I-”

“I’m just kidding, Bucky,” Steve said.

And Bucky found that he really liked hearing Steve say his name.

Bucky woke up late, around 10 or 11. His phone had fallen out of his hand and was on his chest. He went to check it and realized his battery was dead.

He had fallen asleep talking to Steve.

They’d gotten over their initial awkwardness, and talked about football for a while. Steve had played his whole life, his dad had played before him. He wasn’t one of those cheesy stories where it was his dad’s dream, he really loved playing.

He loved architecture more, he had told Bucky.

He loved studying ancient buildings and new modern buildings, and he wanted to travel the world and see all of them in person. Bucky had always thought his thing was football, but he found out he was intelligent. He loved to read, and loved the arts and knew a lot.

They talked about Bucky too, and his art. Steve didn’t know that Bucky was an artist and had pieces featured in the school gallery, and said Bucky needed to let him know next time so he could go see them in person.

Bucky was usually awkward when he talked to people on the phone - but he loved talking to Steve. 

His classes that afternoon were boring and filled with information he’d already studied. He finished his still life sketch in class and was happy with it, and started on a new drawing. His big test in art history was easy, and he left class feeling confident.

He looked down at his phone to check his texts as he walked around the corner towards the library. 

He walked around the corner and met eyes with no other than Steve Rogers. 

Steve Rogers, whose blue eyes were wide in surprise as he looked at Bucky.

Bucky had never seen him up close. His blonde hair was long and combed back, a dark beard growing on his jaw and cheeks. He had on grey sweats - which Bucky tried to memorize and store in his brain for later- and an NYU hoodie, a backpack slung over his shoulder.

And Bucky of course, couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Uh, hi-“

“Hi.”

They both spoke at the same time, and Bucky felt his cheeks flush. Steve smiled (and  _ Jesus Christ, Bucky felt his knees go weak)  _ and ran a hand through his hair.

“Not how I expected us to meet,” Steve laughed softly. Bucky was shocked at how familiar that voice sounded to him now.

“Me either, I expected more of-“

Bucky was interrupted by Steve’s friends coming around the corner: Tony Stark, genius rich kid who practically ran Steve’s fraternity, and Sam Wilson, football and academic star who couldn’t choose between the many professional teams drafting him. Sam laughed at something Tony had said and threw his arm around Steve’s shoulders, messing up his blonde hair in the process.

“Rogers, who’s this?” Tony looked at Bucky, and Bucky felt like he was trying to hide the sneer on his face. 

“Oh, I don’t know, he was just asking me where the arts building is. I haven’t been over there in forever,” Steve said as he took a step back and avoided making eye contact with Bucky. Tony snorted and mumbled something under his breath, elbowing Sam in his ribs.

Bucky felt his breath he’d been holding leave his body, and he clenched his jaw as Sam pointed out the window.

“Right over there,” he said with a kind smile. “Big brick building. Can’t miss it.”

“Thanks,” Bucky said between his clenched teeth. 

He turned on his heel and walked away from them, ignoring the feeling of their gazes on his back. 

He ignored the messages he got from Steve later that night, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had this chapter ready for a few weeks, but got really busy with work and life and everything. hope ya enjoyed :)


End file.
